


A Sweet Celebration of Friendship

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Series: December 2018 Multifandom Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Daniela surprises her co-workers at the salon with candies!





	A Sweet Celebration of Friendship

Daniela wiped her hands on the apron she had thrown over her dress, staring down at the mixture of fruit, sugar and cinnamon. She prayed to God she had not burned it. Daniela had never been one to be good with sweets, but she wanted to try, especially for her friends. 

_It will shock Carla and Vanessa when they see what I've done here._ , she thought. She was never one to impress either of the younger women, but it was getting close to Christmas. After the crazy summer they had, when the heat became unbearable in Washington Heights, and a winning $96,000.00 lottery ticket had driven everyone insane, they needed to get back to normal. This was normal. This was Christmas candy, something Daniela planned to share with her two best  
co-workers. She needed to try the candies to see how they tasted. The thought of trying something she had made was not appealing to Daniela. The barrio knew her for her salon, not her candy making skills. 

"It's okay. They will love it. Their opinions are all that matter.", Daniela reminded herself. She had done this as a gesture for Carla and Vanessa. The two girls had worked at Daniela's salon for a long time. They had shared gossip, and secrets, and laughter, and tears.. When Vanessa had nearly quit the salon to move to an apartment downtown, Daniela had wondered how she would get along without her friend. Then, Vanessa's plans had changed, and so had her situation. Then there was Carla. Sweet, innocent Carla, who Daniela loved like a daughter. Sure, they got on each other's nerves, and sometimes they fought, usually over something naïve that Carla said. But Daniela learned that Carla often spoke without thinking, and sometimes her innocence made her all the more endearing. Daniela could trust Carla to help her keep her own fiery Latina temper in check. 

_The least I can do is thank them for being here for me when I needed them. This is the perfect way for them to know I care._ When her creations finished cooling, Dani carried them downstairs to the salon in a perfectly wrapped box. The elegant ribbon might have been too much, but her friends would understand, once they knew what she was doing. 

* * *

Carla knew she had heard a racket in Daniela's apartment the evening before. But as she got ready for work, she tried to put the noises out of her mind. She knew Dani to be the person who stayed up late trying to unwind. The salon was her passion, but Carla was well aware how stressed the work made her boss. In all honesty, a part of Carla hoped Dani considered closing down the salon in the next few years. She needed a break. Carla was more worried about Daniela than she was about herself. The place was not about money. Dani could get by if she wanted to. Still, Carla did not want the salon to close down. It was important to the barrio. She hoped there was a way to keep it open. She was lost in the thought of restoring the barrio and the salon while she travelled to work. When she walked in, the scent of candy greeted her. 

"Morning, Carlita."

"Oh! Dani, you're here early.", Carla yelped in surprise. It made Daniela laugh that Carla was so easily excitable. She scared easily, too. This meant Dani had to be cautious around the curly-headed young woman so as not to frighten her. Daniela scanned the room looking for Vanessa, and as she did, the determined stylist came breezing through the door, a coffee in each hand. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Dani. The bodega seemed busier today than usual." Daniela rolled her eyes, but said nothing. 

"Mhm. Did you at least bring us coffee, too?". Carla questioned, her voice going from a hum to a whine so fast that Daniela had to bite her lip so they would not hear her chuckle. 

"Yeah, 'course I did. Why?", Vanessa's face took on a puzzled look. 

"Because she smells these.", Daniela offered, bringing the box up to set on the counter. As both women's eyes widened, she explained,

"Consider them employee appreciation. Or a treat shared among friends, or both. You two have stuck by me through a lot of mess this year. First the prospect of Vanessa moving, then the possibility I'd lose the salon. But we're still here, _chicas._ We deserve to celebrate."

"We're also still friends, and that says a lot about who we are."

"True, 'Nessa. Sweet friends deserve something sweet."

"Yay, my favorites! Thank you, Dani!", Carla cheered, her mouth already filled with candy. Vanessa grinned at her co-worker and then at her boss.

"Yeah. This means a lot. Thank you, Dani."

Now let's enjoy all this before things get crazy. Both of you are welcome. You're the best friends a girl could ask for, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Let's enjoy this moment, together."

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments, however, the author also knows that sometimes a commenter may not want a response for several reasons. If this is the case for you, please sign your comment with < whisper > . I will appreciate your feedback, but will not personally respond to comments signed with . < whisper >


End file.
